Inside Lingo
by starrtrek
Summary: When Tom Riddle decides to make Horcruxes out of antiques once owned by the Hogwarts founders, he seeks out the Gray Lady to learn about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Song fic on what could've happened when Voldemort sought out Helena Ravenclaw.


Title: **Inside Lingo**

Author: Raielle

Ships: None, unless you find it Tom/Helena.

Genres: General.

Type of Fic: Song fic, One shot.

Rating: 15+

Warnings: Spoilers for HBP and DH.

A/N: This is a story about what could've went down when Tom Riddle went to Helena Ravenclaw for answers. It's a song fic, the song being the Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For, though I'm skipping a few of the lyrics to sync the story. Enjoy!

_I've got the gift of one liners,_

_and you've got the curse of curves_

"…a diadem, Tom." One of the younger students, a fifth year; she was a prefect. Ravenclaw. I had of course never stepped foot in the Ravenclaw Common Room, but all I needed was the word of a true Ravenclaw. Evelyn Correston was my idea of what a Ravenclaw should be. She was pure-blooded, smart, but restricted; she knew when to speak, and when to be quiet. Her platinum blonde hair was waving in the breeze by the lake where we stood. I watched her inhale sharply as a gust of wind hit us suddenly, and she glanced down, her eyes on the emerald color grass beneath our feet. The clouds were dark, and cloudy. It was around 4 PM in the afternoon.

"A diadem?" I responded, my tongue embracing the word. "Like a crown?" Of course Rowena Ravenclaw would believe a crown would be befitting to such intelligence. An arrogant woman, from what I had read, like Rowena would have no shame in shouting to the world that she was queen of all knowledge. The only trouble was finding such a lost antique.

Evelyn nodded, and glanced at me; I could vaguely see her blue eyes retracting in fear at the sight of me. Poor girl. She had nothing to fear; not yet, at least. "Rowena Ravenclaw had a famous bust made of her wearing the diadem that bestows wisdom. The original stands in the Ravenclaw Common Room, bearing the words '_Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure'_." She paused, and then looked away. "They say the Gray Lady is her daughter, Helena. I've never spoken with her, but other students have."

I held in my scoff of amusement; this girl was feeding answers as if I were a wide-eyed goldfish, begging for a few more scraps of rations. Hardly. I nodded, and let a grim smile release on my face. I raised a white hand to pat Evelyn softly on the back, and I felt her wince from surprise. "You're a fantastic friend, Evelyn." I told her smoothly, the lie hidden behind my teeth, my waxy lips in a taut like smile. Evelyn nodded back, and smiled on her own. Cute.

I departed from her, leaving her alone by the wave-ridden lake; it was stormy out, a reason why Evelyn had been so hesitant as to accompany me outside. What kind of person would have a one-on-one meeting in the middle of a gale? But then again, she must know I'm un-alike so many of the mindless students she passes by day-by-day in the corridors of Hogwarts. So many undeserving fiends wandering foolishly around, boasting their magical ways to their so called "friends" while unworthy blood rides through their very veins. Soon, I would be able to rid the world of such monsters. I could send them back to where they belong. The Mud-bloods would never see it coming. Wizard's world-wide would thank me for sorting out such riff-raff among the world, but keep a healthy distance. I would become a legend, and remain one, forever.

_And with this gift I compose words,_

_and the question that comes forward_

I entered the castle, glancing around at a few students meandering about their business, chortling nonsense to their companions. Fools. I ignored them; I had my own business to take care of. People wondered why such an anti-social person ever got the title of Head Boy, but I wasn't the one filling their heads with false answers. Rumors and gossip spread around the school like wildfire, trying to ignite me and burn me inside. I care little for useless words of childish meaning. I'd be graduating soon. There were far more important things to dwell on than the impossibilities of the average teenage mind.

Professor Slughorn marched from the dungeons at the precise time I strode by. He gave me a broad smile, which I returned half heartedly. The man would be useful in the future, even though he had played his part well already. "Tom, m'boy! How wonderful to see you!" Slughorn exclaimed loudly, drawing unwanted attention towards me. A small annoyance, but nothing I couldn't handle. The man loved an audience.

"Good afternoon, Sir." I responded politely, pausing to loiter with him. His balding head was sweaty from being down in the heated dungeon, most likely cooking up potions to heal the common cold that was currently spreading around the first years. I rather hope so, anyway. The brats didn't improve much while they sniffled and coughed and cried. I observed Slughorn when a sudden thought struck into my head. "Sir, have you seen the Gray Lady?" It was a strange question, and Slughorn must have realized it. Before confusion and suspicion could arise, I quickly added, "Only I'm graduating soon, and I'd find it a pity to not have spoken to some of the most prestigious members of Hogwarts."

Slughorn let out a booming laugh, and clapped me hard on the back; I stumbled slightly, but straightened to hear his answer. "You're one of a kind, Tom, I must admit. Not many other students would seek out ghosts to have a little chit-chat." I grinned, half in my own talent in speech, and half in his words of pride. His pride would run out eventually, I was certain. "The Gray Lady is usually found in the Astronomy Tower, but I do believe I saw her in the fourth floor corridor, overlooking the forest." Slughorn told him, nodding wisely. I let out a breath; this was all becoming real extremely quickly. I shook hands with Slughorn, and parted from him, heading towards the stairs.

It seemed almost unfair that I was given such an ability to use lingual patterns in a way to bewitch people without the use of a wand, but I showed no remorse in the gift. I was given these abilities for a reason. If I didn't use them, it'd be a sin, for sure. I briskly sauntered up the stair cases, not in a hurry. There was no need; the Gray Lady wasn't going anywhere. Letting out a small, dark chuckle, I reached the fourth floor, and began to wander around its lonely atmosphere. The students were in their common rooms, for the most part; Sunday afternoons were typically lazy at Hogwarts, for all except myself, it seemed.

Glancing around, I saw no evidence of a ghost anywhere. I continued down the way, checking to make sure she wasn't behind the marble pillars; there was no sign of her. Cursing Slughorn, I retraced my steps, a glare written on my features. I was not in the mood for being delayed. Who did Slughorn think he was, honestly? Shaking my head, I reached the set of stairs that spiraled up to the Astronomy tower. I hadn't been here in over two years. Studying the stars was a waste of a class. As if where Mercury was placed among the celestial bodies had any bearing on my life. It was a load of rubbish, in my opinion. I dropped it successfully after fifth year. But now, I had new goals to return here, and observing the sky like an absent-minded moron was not one of them.

_And this just in,_

_you're a dead fit,_

_but my wit won't allow it._

As I reached the tower, I glanced over at a ledge based window overlooking the lake. Sitting on the ledge was a woman with breath-taking beauty, and the fact that she was a ghost only added to her mystically radiant image. I held my breath; this was it. This couldn't be screwed up. I neared her slowly, waiting for her to recognize my presence. The woman was gazing out of the window, her mind obviously centuries away. However, as I got closer to her, she looked at me with a haughty expression.

Helena Ravenclaw held more beauty than any of the females I had seen at the school to date. Because of her age, it was a type of glow that didn't surround modern girls. Her eyes were gray from the transparency, but I guessed at an oceanic blue in her live days. Her hair seemed dark, as if it could've been raven-colored. Her skin seemed even paler than most ghosts, hinting at a white complexion while alive. I was momentarily stunned; this woman was a part of Hogwarts history. She had known the founders, even Salazar Slytherin. She had pure Ravenclaw blood inside of her (while she was alive, of course). I began to wonder why I had waited so long to seek her out.

Helena observed me, clear disinterest in her gaze. She glanced at my tie, and scowled. "You are not one of mine." She said defiantly, in a dignified voice that would make any other Hogwarts student wish they were indeed in Ravenclaw house; I knew better. Her glare became more pronounced. "You are one of the Baron's. Please leave." She looked away instantly, back towards the grounds.

I was not giving up that easily. I let my chest swell, and I gave her a look of what I believed to be utter charm. "Miss Ravenclaw." I spoke softly, watching her. She glanced at me, an eyebrow raised. So weak…she'd be easy. My uncertainty began to fade, and I saw only the target ahead.

_The inside lingo had me at hello,_

_and we go where the money goes._

Helena watched me, and I could see that flattery could go a long way with her. I had read all about Helena Ravenclaw, and what had happened to her. However, I had never realized she was in fact the Gray Lady; I didn't pay the ghosts much attention, especially not ones that haunted Ravenclaw and Astronomy towers. "Miss Ravenclaw, I seek information…" I started, but she let out a humorless laugh.

"Of course you do." Helena chided, her face looking disappointed. She stood, and floated a few inches from the ground. She began to float towards the opposing wall, her back towards me. "I have no use for students and their lack of intelligence." She said simply as she glided away.

I took this as a moment to win her over, to let passion rule my voice. "I'm sure many students have come to you, asking you for a way to be omniscient through the use of a certain diadem, but has anyone ever taken the time to know who you really were?" I proclaimed deeply, stepping forward; she stopped moving. "Who is the real Helena Ravenclaw? I come to seek knowledge, Miss Ravenclaw, but not the kind so many foolish and undeserving children beg for in a chance for glory they could never achieve on their own. I have achieved glory, Miss." Helena spun slowly, looking at me in a stunned way. I raised a finger, and tapped the silver badge on my chest.

"Head Boy." She murmured, nearing me slightly. My words, they were working; I knew I had a chance now. With the pride and motivation swelling in my chest, I leaned in, softly speaking now.

"I'm here to listen, Miss Ravenclaw. I'm here to be enlightened about what you have to tell. You're an extraordinary woman, with spectacular beauty and mystifying grace. Your intelligence is too great to be left untouched." I watched her cheeks turn paler than before, and she looked at me with a sudden adoring factor; success. I knew I had won before the words escaped my mouth.

_I want someone provocative and talkative,_

_but it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower,_

_but from what I've heard with skin you'll win._

The woman was so foolishly flattered; anyone could have wheedled the truth out of her if they tried hard enough. I watched her eyebrows rise in glee, and she let a small, yet radiant smile erupt on her ghostly features. I felt my heart skip in excitement; what a stupid, stupid woman.

"I see you're not like the others, Mister…?" Helena trailed, her voice composed in a more than gratified way. I smiled in reassurance, and neared her.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." I told her, following her as she sat back down upon the ledge. I joined her, giving myself a distance so as not to be chilled. I glanced out towards the grounds temporarily; Evelyn had disappeared. Hiding my smirk, I turned back to Helena, my features soft, and comforting. Her milky hand rested on the stone ledge, and I let my own hover over hers gently. She watched this, and smiled once more.

"Call me Helena." She whispered, looking out towards the lake, but not without glancing at me. I flashed my teeth at her in a broad beam, and she giggled. "Well, Tom…where would you like me to begin?"

It thrilled me to be speaking to her, in all honesty. Not because of her looks, but of her knowledge. I supposed Rowena had something right when she had that infernal quote engraved on her diadem. "Your death." I said eagerly, and she was taken aback; I controlled myself, and corrected, "I would just like to know how such an admirable witch like yourself fell to death so early in life."

Helena sighed, and glanced at me. "It's a little more complicated than that." She paused, and watched our hands before she began. "It surrounds my mother's diadem, actually."

Playing dumb, I frowned, and furrowed my brows. "Other students discuss the diadem…what did it do?"

"It bestowed immeasurable knowledge within the wearer. My mother foolishly created it while I was in school. My classmates swooned over the idea of being cleverer; even we Ravenclaws liked the idea of it. People would come up to me ask me about it. When I refused to steal if for them, they'd hex me." Helena stared angrily across the lake, her hand balling into a fist. "I screamed something dreadful at my mother afterwards. She was ruining my life because of her boastful wisdom. _She _had to be the one they all adored. _She _had to be the one so brilliant and amazing." Bitterness rose in Helena's tone. I leaned forward, in an eager attempt to learn more. But, Helena seemed incapable of continuing. I saw her eyes grow more transparent, as if teary. She sniffed, and withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing at her eyes with the stress.

_Her bone structure screams_

"_Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse of curves._

"Helena…" I began, hiding my weariness at her sudden emotion with a mask of concern.

"They just didn't understand!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands. "How difficult it was to be overshadowed by a famous, intelligent mother! I could barely get noticed for anything besides being 'the daughter'. Nobody gave me the time of day! It was dreadful!" If she could be crying, she most certainly would. She sobbed tearless cries into her translucent palms.

_You're making something out of nothing  
and jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed._

Thankful she couldn't see my disgust, I put a hand on her shoulder, a sacrifice on my part; I instantly felt a chilling sensation engulf my hand. "Helena, I understand." I most certainly did. She obviously still contained the attitude of a teenage girl who didn't get enough attention. Annoying, when you got down to it. But Helena was easily fooled. She looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "To be so great, but to have such little recognition? That was me." I leaned forward, looking her directly in the eye. "I didn't know I was special until I was eleven years old. I lived in a Muggle orphanage, and I grew up where everyone loathed me. They didn't know what I was capable of." Sure, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't particularly true. I never cared what the Muggles thought of me, but she needn't know that.

Helena nodded, but looked away. I tried again. "Please, don't get upset; I know you're a better witch than they could've ever dreamt to be." Swelling again with the shallowness that was Helena Ravenclaw, she continued. I was pleased, to say the least.

"My mother had wanted me to understand the price of wisdom, I suppose, in the most brutal of ways. I despised her for it. Helga took a liking to me," I stiffened with ecstasy at the naming of another founder, "because she thought I should've been in Hufflepuff. My mother wasn't too pleased with her for this; I suppose that's why I liked Helga so much." Helena let out a laugh, and then shook her head. "I had a feeling Godric didn't like me much, either. He thought I was, using a modern term, 'bratty' and 'attention-seeking'. But I always thought that was a cover for his feelings for me."

I raised an eyebrow, momentarily distracted. "Godric Gryffindor had romantic feelings towards you?"

Helena scoffed. "The old fool. My mother wasn't too happy with him, either. It was lust, nothing more." She seemed a bit put-out by this point. I knew I had to steer this in a different direction if I wanted answers.

"What about Salazar Slytherin?" I asked greedily, eager to know what my own ancestor had to say in the matter. I was jealous of Helena; she had known him, and I had not. Who was she to have been graced with his presence?

"Salazar…he had been the one to convince me to steal the diadem." Helena admitted sourly, crossing her arms, glancing at my surprised expression. "He told me I had no right to be so limited from my greedy mother. Salazar understood me, you see, in a way others did not. He knew I hated the fact my mother got all of the glory, and suggested I steal the one thing that made her who she was; her precious diadem."

"I, of course, knew my mother's wisdom had nothing to do with the forsaken crown. But by that point, I was desperate for any opportunity to beat my mother at her own game. Once I left Hogwarts, I took the diadem along with me."

Letting her pause, I said nothing. I didn't know if I could control my voice. I knew she was about to give it up. She was about to tell me all about where the diadem was. Patiently, I waited for her to regain her composure. She placed the handkerchief back in her pocket, looked at me, and continued. "Chester St. Williams was a boy who was several years above me at Hogwarts, a Slytherin, like yourself." She glanced at my tie once more, her lip curling. "He claimed to be in utter love with me; or so he thought. I assumed he only wanted me for my mother's fame and glory, another reason why I resented her. People would use me to get to her, or to know her. It was like I never existed." Fearing she would break out in tears again, I reached to place my hand on her again, but she resisted, seemingly fine this time. I was relieved.

"It turned out, the man did love me. The later Baron St. Williams was sent by my ill mother to return me to Britain to see her off on her death bed. I suppose I would've if _he _wasn't accompanying me. I would've preferred to go alone. In plain spite, I refused, just to anger him. It was a worse mistake than stealing the diadem." Helena closed her eyes, sighing. "The Baron killed me. He stabbed me right through the chest. His anger was untamable. Because of my immature desires, I died at the hands of the Bloody Baron."

My eyes widened; the _Bloody_ Baron? The ghost who had drifted slowly in a mournful way around the Slytherin dungeons was the one who murdered Rowena Ravenclaws daughter. Anger swelled in me; who did that man think he was? No, Helena meant nothing to me, but he spilled magical blood because he couldn't control his anger. Biting my cheek, I turned back to Helena as she spoke.

_So with the combination of my gift with one liners,_

_and my way, my way with words._

_It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
and you're on the gossip team._

"I knew the Baron would surely steal the diadem back if I was wearing it when he arrived, so I hid it. No one has ever tampered with it to this day, for no one knows where it is, but me." Helena seemed to be egging me on in a way, but she and I both knew that she was putty in my willing hands. I leaned forward even more, and bent down, my lips only inches from her pale, transparent ones. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Where did you hide the diadem, Helena?" I spoke melodically, watching her eyes blink a few times before holding my steady gaze. She was flustered; I had done my job well.

"A-a forest, in Albania. In the hollow of a tree. I knew him a too pride-filled man to look in such a dismal place." But the rest of her words seemed like background noise to my expectant ears. I knew. I knew where the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was located. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not only could I successfully make a Horcrux out of the crown…but I would be the first to touch the long lost artifact of Hogwarts history and return it to Hogwarts. That was all the knowledge I needed bestowed upon me.

Helena was watching me, obviously wondering if she had spoken too much. I leaned back slightly, and raised a hand to trace the back of my hand against her chillingly freezing cheek. Her opaque cheeks grew white as snow. "You didn't deserve to die the way you did, Helena. I can tell you that." She smiled radiantly once more, the silly girl. Her way to be charmed easily was something she should've been more wary about, rather than her lack of wisdom. I leaned back all the way, and took my hand back. I had no more reason to be with her, but I couldn't seem flippant about departing.

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
to where the reality grows  
yeah that's where mine go  
where the reality grows._

I stood, and stepped off of the ledge. I watched Helena turn expectantly in her seat, looking at me admirably. "You're leaving?" She whispered, her eyes wide. "No one has spoken to me like that since…since…" She shook her head, turning away. I sighed, frowning. The girl had provided me with what I wanted, and I had with her. What more did she want?

"I have to." I told her, bending down to her level on the ledge. "Supper is being served soon." I said as a poor excuse. Helena nodded, biting her lip, looking back towards the grounds. I leaned in, and pressed my lips to her cold, non-existent cheek. Flushing more than ever, Helena gazed up at me with wide eyes.

"Will you visit me? Before you leave forever?" Helena asked hopelessly, letting all of her guards down. So easily swayed, the woman was. I was pleased, however. It was almost as if a founder of Hogwarts was taken with me; then, I reminded myself she was _only_ the daughter of one. I was a relative of one, as well. We had much in common. I pitied her, to an extent.

"I'll never leave forever." I promised her, offering a smile. "I'll return to Hogwarts sooner than you think." I knew this was the truth. She seemed to believe me. Nodding, and smiling, Helena Ravenclaw stood, and with one last glance at me, floated through the opposite wall.

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
and from what I've heard with skin you'll win._

It took me several moments to register what had just happened. I couldn't believe the wallowing beauty had given her most precious secret to me so easily. It was almost impossible. I walked towards the ledge we had just both left, and watched the stormy grounds of Hogwarts, hearing thunder sound over the mountains. Helena Ravenclaw would one day despise me for the past hour, but until then, she'd look back at it with a glowing view. Sure, I had just used her, but she wouldn't know that until all wizards would fear to speak my name. She, too, would eventually fear me. How droll.

I breathed in the air that surrounded me. Hogwarts air. My air. My home. I would soon possess all of this, and more. Who could've guessed that the attention-seeking daughter of one of the school's most intelligent founders would one day single-handedly assist a Dark Lord into handling the world of witches and wizards everywhere, let alone corrupting such a magical object? Smirking to myself, I turned from the window, feeling more power than I ever had before. Yes, Helena Ravenclaw would see me again.

But she'd sooner re-live her death one hundred times, I was certain.

A/N: Well…I've never written in Voldemort's POV, so that was strange for me. But I am definitely up to knowing what you think!


End file.
